Thú Vật
by darklordcthlahlu
Summary: Artemis was tangled up in the mess of her past, unable to free herself. She was a puppet to her father, his attack dog. She wasn't able to pull away alone, maybe with a little help she could. Spitfire. Crazyish Artemis.
1. Prologue

The three men prowled the streets of Gotham, looking for their prey. It was getting harder to find victims as more and more heros joined the Justice League. Before all the supers it was easy to find a sweet girl roaming the streets past her bedtime.

As they waited in the alley, beers were shared and cigarettes smoked. The men laughed at jokes and about what they would do to their next prey. Their cackles could be heard from a block away. In any normal case these sounds would warn off any passerby's, but this was Gotham.

Gotham, home to Batman and Robin, famous vigilantes known for saving the world time and time again. But, they did a shoddy job on cleaning their own streets. While they focused on larger crime groups, the multiple thefts, murders, and rapes continued.

The men smiled coyly at each other. A girl with long blonde hair was strutting down the walk as if she owned all of Gotham. She wore a shirt that was torn and cut halfway down, very eye drawing for Gotham. Usually girls would cover up her curves in fear of attention drawn to them. But this Asian beauty was paying no heed to common rules.

The men mumbled to each other, planning to punish her for her proactive wear. They had horrid images growing in their minds. The began to grow hard even before she had even reached the alleyway.

She finally walked by the alley, fully aware of the vulgar men. The men immediately jumped out at her, grabbing at her clothes. She allowed herself to act scared. She kicked her legs weakly and pulled at random clothing, screaming like a prissy teenager.

They finally pulled her into the alley, and began to rip at her clothing. One man with a bald head began to kiss her forcing his tongue down her throat. In response the blonde bit down on his tongue, hard.

He tossed his head back with a roar, as blood dripped down his face. He screamed, "You bitch!"

The girl replied with a manic smile, "That's not a very nice name, mister."

She swept her foot kicking the men to the ground. The man who had first groped her, stood up almost immediately, ready to fight. A fist cracked straight into his jaw, a kick landing between his legs, sending him to the ground.

She took him down before the others had recovered. The other man she disable as she slammed her boot into his body crunching his ribs. The man she had bit looked with fear in his eyes asked,

"What are you?"

"An animal."

She replied the word almost mechanically. The girl kicked his head swiftly, ending his pain.

A man with the same hair as the girl appeared behind her, having fallen behind due to a quick cigarette run. He clucked his tongue three times as he surveyed the massacre. His eyes took in her bloody boots and stained face with a bored expression.

"Looks like you had fun, baby girl."

A sadistic look of pride covered his face. He obviously could take pride in the mess his daughter created.

"Yes sir." She replied robotically. The steely look she gave barely covered the look of fear.

"Hmm, obedient as a dog. I trained you well Artemis."

She hated this uncontrollable feeling of loyalty. Artemis has been programed since childhood not to disobey, always to follow his rule, and to never, ever fail.

She could never get away from him. A dog is nothing without its master. She would be a menace as dangerous as Joker without an Alpha controlling her.

She would always be an animal. A thú vật.

thú vật- animal (duh..)


	2. Prologue 2

She was 5, when her training began. Soft words and gentle touches guided her through her training. Sometimes the blonde thought back to when the training was gentler, and wonders if it was only a delusion she created. For one year after her training she had a good relationship with her father. After that things went downhill.

Jade, her older sister had failed her first mission. She had slipped up. She had ruined both their lives. The mistake had cost them a much needed robbery. Her father had drank more than his share of liquor, and his already unstable mind had been unleashed on his daughters.

He hit Jade the worst that night. He cracked three of her ribs and knocked her unconscious. The bloodstain still sat on the rug. Artemis was only hit a few times. This act started there families fall.

"If you can't do one job properly, well find other ways, Jade."

The training hardened. If she made one mistake then Lawrence would cut her or hit her. Over the years her collection of nicks and scars increased. She began to look at each slice as a trophy or a fond memory. Some were inflicted by her sister and a few from missions. Most though came from training, or her father's drunken rage.

She did remembered having a mother. She remembered her voice singing soft songs in Vietnamese. Soft touches still roamed her darkest dreams. Lawrence had told her that her mother was shot and killed during a heist. Maybe he lied, but either way she had no one to protect her.

Jade left her when she was ten, leaving her alone in that empty room. That was when she began to fall even harder. They had hit a hard spot. With now only two people left in the family, her father had to result in other payment methods.

He sold her to his friends and enemies for nights at a time. It hurt her small body. It damaged her mind so much worse. She began to curse all things in the universe. Her mother for dying, her sister for leaving, and her father… she hated him so much.

As time went on her training increased till she became a perfect predator. She could seduce men and women alike. Easily, she could kill men twice her size. She could of left like Jade at any time, but it was drilled into her brain that she could not survive without him. Deep inside she knew they were liars but still she feared living alone.

She was scared that without orders she would be a hollow shell. She fears being alone in the huge world. Even though she could easily fend for herself, something always wants to go back to her father.

Wolves are pack creatures, no matter who the Alpha is. That's what she was a wolf, an animal.

As her father became well known among the new heros, she was tasked with the duty of analysing the weaknesses of the Justice League. She read up on how they saved the world, and how the cleaned up the streets, and about all the people they saved. Well, if they were so great why couldn't they save her?

She resented the League more and more as time went on. She hated them for not saving her and Jade from there father, who now took the name Sportsmaster. She watched the news over again, they seemed to only cover the stories about the superheroes and their doings. She did not see any coverage of her neighbor who had been shot down on the street.

One super drew her in more. He was her age and always made her smile, she didn't laugh. He was funny looking, with flaming red hair. She developed a crush on him for a short bit before moving on to others at her school.

At Gotham North drugs and sex were part of everyday life. The players got any girl they wanted and the bitches always acted innocent. Her role in the school was as a badass loner. She sat in the back of the class deadly quiet. Her walk clearly indicated that she was the boss. It's not like she was an angel or anything, she had her fair share of conquests. Once after she dated a freshman for too long, he got attached. And when she left him… well he didn't take it well. A love letter was left to her after he hung himself in the shower. Artemis left the note sitting on her shelf. All the broken boys she left in her wake brought her a pat from her father. Her territory at the school was under the old ratty bleachers. That was where she sold her own concoction of drugs. Vertigo and regular crack gave the best high the teens could get. This is how she made pocket money, selling narcotics to high schoolers, pathetic.

Sometimes on the news she still saw the red headed goof. But she always hurriedly shut off the TV. She decided the world does not need another Harley.

Gosh, I'm so happy right now! I just got three followers as I typed this. That's like a record for me. My face was smiling harder than the Joker. I mean I know I'm not a big shot on here and all but every follow or favorite I get just makes me so happy! So yeah. I hope you guys like my view of Artemis. I just thought with her upbringing she could become a bit of a monster. This is probably going to be AU, but I don't know. Should she be part of the team? I'm thinking no, because the way I'm portraying her wouldn't fit well. But what do you few followers think?

Comment please.

Cthlahlu OUT.


	3. Chapter 1

The blonde twirled her knife between her slender fingers. She was leaned back in a chair, tipping back precariously, I with a bored expression covering her face. The man chained across from her continued blubbering on about how he had no idea what experiments they were doing at STAR labs.

"I swear…. Please don't kill me… I have kids!"

He kept muttering that over and over again, like it would make a difference.

Artemis stamped her feet forward and slammed the knife into the desk. As expected the man jumped and silenced himself.

She pulled up her shirt, " You see this" she pointed to a jagged scar. "This came from my father, I'm thinking your kids will be better off without you."

As quick as a cobra striking, she flung the knife at the man, staking it between his red rimmed eyes. His shaking body fell limp in the chair.

She glared at his body, if he wasn't already dead her glare would kill him. Using his children as an excuse, she betted her father uses that one many times. At least this bastard probably gave a shit about his kids.

"Yeah I bet your kids would mourn you. Ha, like I'd mourn my dick of a dad."

Her father slammed the door open. She turned around and smiled at him.

"We were just talking about you."

Lawrence seemed unfazed by the body across from her. Artemis noticed that he was tense and angry. Not much scared her, but an angry Lawrence chilled her to the bone.

"Stupid, you were supposed to keep him alive, no matter his knowledge."

She realized he was holding his anger. That usually meant she needed to be fit for a mission.

"Artemis, follow me."

He speaks in a low gravelly voice, and he forces a smile at her. She quickly nods and begins to stand up.

They walked down the hall of the Shadows facility. She never was allowed to know the locations. Actually they never told her any intel besides who to kill or torture. Barely any specifics were given to the blonde. Which classified her with attack dogs.

He stopped at a seemingly ordinary door and opened the door, allowing her passage. A man sat at the desk.

He gave off a deadly aura, and her pack instincts immediately got the read of alpha from him. He had Asian features. His face seemed gaunt and was narrowed at her and his graying hairs showed that he was older than what his muscled body showed. She added all these factors up and assumed he was som leader of the Shadows.

"Hello Artemis, your father has told me much about you and your… talents."

She glances back at her father, to see his jaw set forcefully.

"You know my name, but I've yet to know yours." She would not be scared of his predatory aura.

"Manners." Sportmaster grumbles under his breathe.

"I am Ra's al Gul. Leader of the Shadows."

Now she realises why her father was tense. This was one of the most powerful men on the planet. The man continued to speak, ignoring the slight shock on her face.

" The Justice League is throwing together a small team, according to our source. Originally he was the planned infiltrator, but we had… technical difficulties. So your job is to infiltrate and report back to us." Ra's looks at her, awaiting an answer.

"How will I get in?"

"That is for you to figure out."

She nods. This could be her chance to get away from her father. Maybe if she got into the Shadows be could no longer control her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She stands outside the room waiting for her father to return. Her eyes flit cautiously between the guards adorning the halls.

Maybe if she got higher up in the food chain she could find out where Jade went. Even though she had abandoned her, she was her sister, and she loved her. It hurt that Jade had left, but she had an urge to find her. Call it instinct.

Interrupting her thoughts Lawrence stomped out of the office with a scowl over his face. He saw her and struck her. The slap took her by surprise, they always took her by surprise. He didn't say anything, but he grabbed her arm.

He lead, more like drug her down the halls, until he stopped at an empty storage room. It was dank and dark, he usually did it in the dark, so he wouldn't see her, his own daughter.

"Baby girl, you embarrassed me back there. And mistakes get punishment."

He hit her, with a closed fist in the jaw. Her body coiled ready to attack, until she saw the fire alighting in the blond man's face. Artemis backed up against the wall.

"Cornering yourself? Artie, I thought I taught you better." He only called her Artie either when he was drunk or angry.

He pushed her against the wall, pressing his knee into her stomach. He licked his teeth, like an animal relishing his kill.

"Better not fail on this mission, kiddo, or we'll finish this."

He got off her by pressing his knee off her. Artemis crippled into a ball, shaking as he walked out of the room shouting, "Debrief in 5."

 **Well, we all know Sportsmaster sucks as a human. I feel dirty writing something so dark… but it's also invigorating. Comments your thoughts and opinions. Out.**


	4. Chapter 2

Artemis pulls at her blonde locks in a state of distress. She had been thinking all night on how to get into this senseless group of powered teenagers. It had taken all she had not to give up and ask help from her bastard of a father. She could possibly leave tips until they catch her. No that would take too long. Maybe if she saved one of the Justice Leaguers and was caught, maybe they would catch on to her. She nods at her own idea.

The blonde had been informed about Ivo and his newest android were planning on messing with the minds of the hero's. The robot could mimic the powers and abilities of the heroes. She definitely did not want to get anywhere near that.l thing. If she was lucky, she could get in and out.

The blonde seemed content in her plan. Hopefully it'd work, if not her father would… Artemis didn't even want to know. This mission was given to her by Ra's al Ghul himself, if she failed, Lawrence may not even let her live. Anyone her father was scared of, she should be petrified of. This single frail, old man seemed to put the fear of God into her father

00o00

The archer prowled the halls of Gotham Academy, bow poised for the slightest amount of movement. Someone had tipped her off that this is where the rendezvous was happening. She walked the hallways sensing the stuck up aura, even in the empty halls. Everything was too perfect. None of the lockers were dented, and no graffiti lined the walls, Artemis decided she would have to shoot herself if she went to school here.

Even so, the empty building gave her a sense of nostalgia. The people that came here had money, family, and a home that wasn't crumbling. They probably barely appreciated it. Maybe one of them should trade shoes with her sometime. They'd probably piss their pants, or her pants.

She found herself in a math room, by the looks of the geometrical shapes adorning the walls. The shades of the shapes were all different, making the room seem like a bad trip. The chairs were all folded up and polished. A larger, cluttered desk, stood in a corner. She recognizes it as probably the teacher's desk. All her teachers did at their desks was smoke and pass out worksheets, without explaining the lesson.

His or her's desk was cluttered in grade sheets, lesson curriculums, and worksheets. Probably an effort to prepare for the new school year. She sifted through the drawers hoping to find a bit of pocket money. She had never a problem with stealing. It probably came from the years of murder and robberies she'd had. The easiness she took to crime was sown into her genetics. With a man like Lawrence raising her, she had no chance at turning into a goody-two-shoes like the Heros.

Her meddling stopped when Artemis heard a loud crash coming from the gym. A fiendish grin twisted onto her lips, ' _The party just arrived ',_ she thought.

00o00

The moronic group of teenagers were, to put it nicely, getting their ass's kicked. It was taking all Artemis had not to burst into tears laughing. Most of them had a terrible fighting form. The Superman wannabe was rushing in, allowing his anger to take over his actions, and the martian was obviously new to fighting anything larger than a spider. The atlantean and the Boy Wonder, though, seemed deadlier and more refined. If it came to a battle between them they could be testly, she would have to watch them.

The Kid Flash was speeding around impulsively, which made her want to shoot herself due to his lack of any real strategy. Sure, he had the superspeed, but couldn't he use it wisely? She would use the speed smartly and keep it under control.

The team is obviously losing its battle against the android. They were being destroyed by its copycatting abilities. Whenever they got an upper hand the robot used a power that evened them out. The robot now had caught the speedster mid run. He was being crushed by the strength of superman, which could not have been good for his health. Even though he was impulsive and not somebody she would want to work with, she allowed herself to feel empathetic towards him. It was strange feeling any emotion besides hate towards someone.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she noticed the robot was killing Kid Flash. Her fingers twitched into the correct positioning of the arrow. The archer easily poised the bowstring onto her cheek. Her fingers released and the arrow flew, sending an adrenaline blast into her veins. The arrow passed through her target's density shift, allowing the idiot to free himself from the robot's steely grip.

God, she was turning soft. First she feels compassion, and now she saves a hero. Sure it was to get her onto the team, but why would she be proud of saving him? Artemis quickly shrugged if off as pride that her arrow hit her mark, ignoring the fact that she always hit her target.

The robot is destroyed seconds later by the wannabes. Kid Flash picks up the arrow and scowls, glancing around. He obviously is searching for somebody, and in his search he's overlooking her hiding spot in the shadows. If he wasn't so focused on one person, he may have spotted the glint of her tousled golden hair, or the shape of her panther like silhouette. Once content with his look, the redhead sent off to mumble with his friends.

Ha, friends. She always thought that they would be a burden. Artemis can hardly imagine herself braiding hair, having sleepovers, and having actual fun. Jade had been her closest and only friend. Even so, she still had the few scars left by her sister. Cameron Mahkent was another almost friend. Not much talking happened, though. His father wasn't nearly as bad as hers was. The pair of them sometimes came together to fulfil.. Needs.

Her steely gaze drifted across the room, scanning for a camera to get 'caught' by. She found the camera and slowly crept into view of it. It was difficult for her to act as if she was being a stupid child, and not noticing the easy to spot camera. Years of a trained instinct almost made her stare at the camera like a deer in headlights. A few seconds should've been enough for the camera.

The baby heros had left the gym to do whatever at their clubhouse. It's numerous to think it would be her clubhouse soon. Gah, how is she going to stand a bunch of peppy teens? She can barely resist the urge to strangle the cheerleaders at Gotham North with their own ribbons and pom poms.

On the roof of Gotham Academy, she could see a lot of the city. Her crummy apartment building could just be seen beyond the endless skyscrapers that lit up like candles. Even though it was probably midnight, the city lights lit up the city like it was dawn.

Her catlike movement easily allowed her safe passage through the city. She wasn't in the mood to kill some thug. Her sadistic mind wondered what it'd be like to kill a random civilian. She shrugged the idea off on the thought that she had to stay clean if she wanted to infiltrate the team.

00o00

A burst of wind that blew into her face as she swung down into her open window. Her small one bedroomed apartment was filled with next to no furniture or mementos. The only fittings in her abode were a bed, a coffee table, and a assortment of rugs and carpet. For some odd reason Artemis could not stand tile or wood floor. It probably had to do with her father's affinity to slam her skull into the floor. Her entire floor was arranged with varied carpets. Some had pictures on them, flowered ones, animal ones, and a few with patterns that looked as if they were made by someone who belonged in Arkham. Most of it though was made from those little carpet squares that she nicked from stores.

She plopped onto her bed, not bothering to pull a blanket over her body. For what seemed like hours, she lay awake. A habit, she acquired from years of waiting for random training drills or times when she had to leave on mission. Eventually the Archer drifted into perpetual sleep. Her slumber was always fitfull one, the worst were the dreams of her father being a good caretaker, because she always awoke to her own personal hell.

oo0oo

 **Hi internet peeps! I think I'm getting into the swing of my story better. The words are flowing easier, and it's so much fun! I'm not sure if I spelled icicle juniors name right, but comment if you know the correct way. Actually, comment any thoughts you have, and/or errors you've seen. If you're a Supernatural fan check out the Supernatural parody by the hillywood show.**

 **-darklordcthlalhu**


	5. Chapter 3

She sat in the center of the room, legs crossed. Her nimble fingers teased the bowstring as the archer restrung the weapon. Artemis knew her way around the elegant instrument as if it was another arm or leg. This bow or appendage had been the one she had fought with all her life.

Her apartment had next to no lights. The way she felt around the bow was only guided by the single window, even the window was only a two by two. Her streamlined body was illuminated by the window's ethereal glow. For once her face and body was not tensed for battle. The archer was perfectly calm.

Somebody knocked at her door, breaking her silence. Her relaxed muscles broke their peace. Artemis immediately scowled. It was most likely the landlord, due to the fact that she couldn't remember when the last payment was due. The blonde hastily decided to yell out, "It's open."

The door cracked open slowly. It most definitely was not the landlord. Her lips parted for a moment in shock at seeing a billionaire standing in her tattered doorway. Oliver Queen, owner of Queen Consolidated, billionaire playboy, and most importantly, someone who would never have anything to do with her. Artemis couldn't think of another reason he would be in a shitty slums apartment, so he must be a hero.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here."

She will go for clueless teen. A quick nod is sent out to Queen.

"This may be a shock, but I along with my other amazing attributes am a hero." His speech indicated he was trying to joke with her. She scowled in distaste, hoping for him to see she was all business.

"The Justice League has sent me to recruit you since I'm the only one with similar abilities."

Ah, Green Arrow.

"Green Arrow?" She feigns a surprised look to match her dumb-ass teenager persona.

His face twists into one of his money making grins.

"You're smarter than they say." She inwardly rolls her eyes. They didn't know half of her perks.

Without waiting for her to reply Oliver began to run his mouth, "Ever since you saved KF, I mean Kid Flash, we've been speaking about adding you to a small group of teen heroes. You'd make a great addition. We do know about your family history, with your father still being at large, we still would need to do a psych analysis, for precaution of course ."

She clenched her teeth together at the word father, and scowled at his feet.

"I'm nothing like my father." Lie. She had inherited the same sadistic pleasure in the pain of others.

"I wasn't implying you were." He was uncomfortable, hiding by his stance.

"So first we'll need to give you proper training, fix your stance, a new b-"

All she heard was her bow skills being mocked. The blonde leapt to her feet, glowering at the billionaire.

"So my skills aren't good enough? I need your silly techniques. Maybe I won't join if I have to learn a new way to shoot used with fucking kindergartners!" She had backed him out the door and into the hallway. Her face had to be deadly looking. Her nimble hand slammed the door shut, hearing a crack where it must've hit his nose.

She sunk back onto the floor and tidy up her workspace, acting as if he didn't just insult her. She may have just ruined her chances at being recruited. If they truly needed an archer, someone would surely come by again to recruit her. That's all she could really hope, if they decided she was to much trouble Ras would kill her slowly.

The blonde guessed next time she would need to manage her temperament better.

Oo0oO

Gotham's many streets swarmed with the glittering car lights. All the little lights twinkled into its own beating organism. Gotham's skyline was gorgeous. A thousand lights swirled together into a painting that deserved its own gallery. Even the people that ran to and fro seemed especially joyful as they galloped home to warm homes and the open arms of family.

If one looked close at the almost flawless city, they would see the homeless teenagers hanging near building walking as if they belonged. They could see the numerous muggings that occurred. Or, even the old war veteran who had been forgotten not long after he returned from the war. Maybe you could spot a woman's form poised on a rooftop, coiled for battle.

Her ponytail flowed out and flickered gold with the lights of the skyscrapers. Artemis's steady gaze flitted throughout the people, searching for someone to mug, or kill if the urge showed itself. This was a common past time for her.

A shiver shook her body as her nerves tingled with the feeling of being watched. Artemis pivoted her feet so she faced the person standing on the edge of the building behind her. Gotham's own personal hero cam to recruit her, great. She had seen the villains who got on his bad side, the blonde did not want to end up like them. So that meant less snappy, more quiet.

Batman's deep, gravelly voice made her tense up, "You're going to join our group of heroes."

He didn't even sound as controlling as her father, but he made her feel she needed to submit. The man made her want to listen, no wonder all of Gotham feared him.

"Now why would I do that?" She crossed her arms as she spoke.

"Because, you want to be different from the rest of your family. You want to be something more."

It was already too late for that. She had already killed men and women, already tortured her fellow humans, already done most everything that led to being a criminal. Hell, she already was a criminal.

Artemis bit her lip to hold in her catty reply, that would give her away.

"So yes or no. I have better things to do than convince a teenager."

She gives a curt nod and mumbles yes, before she swings down off the building. The archer lands catlike into an alley. She stands up, not minding the prostitute watching in shock, and walks away **.** A twisted smile folds its way onto her lips, her plan is going perfectly.

She swings her hips as she walks with a new bounce to her step. Artemis blew it the first time, but now she had her grasp into the hero world.


	6. Chapter 4

"I am not going to wear this." The green uniform she was clad in was tacky, with a big green arrow perched right upon her breasts. The outfit at least had multiple pockets for arrows and such. It also was skintight, which was better than the hoodie and jeans she wore on jobs. The mask had wide eye openings which could allow her to aim far better than what she was used to.

"You are. The team needs to see you as my protégé, and not as a tagalong street rat in an oversized hoodie." He obviously did not approve of the outfit she showed up in. Artemis thought it was perfectly fine to assassinate world leaders in, but apparently not appropriate to meet teenagers.

"But why do I need to flaunt myself? So old men can masterbate to the news?" The man seemed a little to surprised at her crude joke.

"Well don't you want to make a good impression on the team?"

No, she really didn't. "By looking like a fucking whore? No thank you." The blonde was getting pissed.

"You're going to wear the uniform, whether you like it or not."

Queen must've actually had a more obedient sidekick before, he obviously was not used to her snark.

"Fine! I will wear the stripper clothes if it'll make you so damn cheery!" She decided to give him a break for once.

"It will!" They were now screaming, loudly, which prompted some jerk underneath her floor yelled at the pair.

"Okay then!" She almost stomped away to their destination before she realized she had no clue where to go.

"Where are we going?" Her voice returned to its normal volume as the violent aura subsided.

His cheeky grin returned, which was never good, as he spoke, "Oh, you'll love this."

Oooo0oooO

The blonde didn't even know that telephone booth still existed till she found herself standing in front of particularly odd one. It was dingy and tacky. She supposed it was originally red, but like most of Gotham it was a rusted brown. The archer had no thought to why they currently stood in front of one.

"So why again are we here?"

"Just follow my lead." She grumbled a bit, before following him. By the look in his eyes he obviously was already worn out by her constant defiance. It had been a week since he first tried, and failed, to train her to his preferences, but it obviously had worn on him.

She crammed herself into the phone booth as he had grumpily directed. It didn't take long before she felt a searing feeling ripping through her body. She gasped as her body tore itself apart into a thousand bits and reassembled again. Artemis almost screamed but bit her lip to stop the shriek that tried to burrow its way out of her mouth. The trip had felt like a millennium, and left her heaving out imaginary food from an empty stomach.

After her little attack, she hastily composed herself and noticed Queen was looking smug.

"You act like you're so tough, but you can't even handle a zeta beam transport."

She snarled out a few curse words out at him, with a snark-filled grin on her face.

The Dark Knight appeared out of thin air, as was his trademark. The cape billowed behind in forming a dark halo.

"So Dark Princess, what is this place?" Green Arrows look of frustration after her little nickname shows she is failing her first impression..

"This will be your home for a few weeks until we can trust you to live in the outside." His voice graveled around his throat as he'd smoked all his life.

"Ah Bats, I don't get to party anymore? Boo hoo. I guess that's what my 'team' will be doing with their school buddies. All without me." Artemis mocked a sob to add effect to her short rant. This place is going to suck if they are all a bunch of stuck up brats.

"Actually your future teammates will arrive from the beach shortly."

"Beach? Where the hell am I?" Gotham was water based, but the water was freezing year-round.

"I'm not inclined to tell you. This way."

It infuriated her that they weren't telling her anything. Nothing about the people she was stuck with, not even where they were. It was like a big twisted reality show. She combed her hands through her hair as they walked up to a platform wreathed in technology. She would say it was a nervous habit but she doesn't get nervous, her thoughts about her nervousness are probably part denial.

She could tell the group was approaching by the loud chatter erupting from the hall. Artemis tensed her muscles and attempted to look intimidating. Even though we have evolved our basic animal instinct still take part in our lives. Intimidation is her usual fallback when in need of good impressions.

The first thing she caught was that one of them was green. Next, that one had gills. Finally, that there were only five out of the six she was supposed to meet. The unusual green woman immediately asked with a deviant amount of chipper, "Do we get a girl? I always wanted a girl on the team. We could have sleepovers!"

The blonde groaned at the sudden release of hormones that must be fueling this girls hyperness. Martians must have a natural happy juice running through their veins. It did not help her mood that she almost sounded as if she was referring to a puppy. The one with gills and Batman Jr. had already begun talking with their mentors, doing something productive whilst she glared at nothing and everything.

Her ghostly grey eyes always put people on edge. She typically had a fuse of most every negative emotion swimming within her steely gaze. Lawrence would make her sit in front of a mirror for hours until he decided that her look could flutter shivers down a man's spine. She would stare at her eyes and she could see the pain the worry, and the hate. It was not soon until she could pick out emotion in the eyes of others.

"So you're going to be our new teammate then." She took a few moments before answering a swift 'I guess.' Hopefully they would get the hint she didn't want to speak to any of them.

"Hello Megan! You're probably gonna want a tour now right?" I guess she at least

couldn't take a hint. Artemis was about to answer not so kindly, but another teen had arrived, unattractively yelling something along the lines of the 'Wallman has arrived.'

She could easily pick out his flaming red hair amidst the various beach equipment. Artemis quickly assumed this was Kid Flash, her teammate. "Wallman huh, love the uniform, Baywatch."

"Who are you?"

"Artemis-" She was interjected by Green Arrow, "Your new teammate."

She shot a haste glare in his direction. The rude comments she was prepared to shoot towards the people around her were disarmed by the meticulous, almost human voice.

"Speedy B-06."

"That's Red Arrow."

A haze of melancholy washed over Green Arrow's face as he spoke,"Roy, you look…"

"Replaceable."

The blonde could see clearly how she would always need to live up to this Roy's legacy. Just another wall to get through. Hopefully the teammates who knew of Speedy would eventually get over her being a replacement.

"Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes she can." She arched an eyebrow in distaste.

"Who are you?"

"I'm his niece." She said at the same time Green Arrow said she's my niece, which cause a brief moment of awkward silence.

This would be a very tedious mission.

 **Quick little note-**

 **#1 I am not going to stick to the canon script. Or some of the story lines.**

 **#2 Most of this will be teetering on AU and have major personality differences**

 **#3 Each chapter will contain maybe two episodes, some episodes I will skip completely.**


End file.
